Enamorada de sus letras
by stmag
Summary: Todas mis compañeras de clase hablaban de lo bueno que sería enamorarse de un poeta aún no entiendo como llegue a concordar con eso, el autor de mi libro favorito estaría en la ciudad me había enamorado de sus palabras y necesitaba saber quién era la mente tras mi libro favorito. Llego el día de la presentación, ese día que cambio por siempre mi vida. (Mundo Paralelo)
1. Destino

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

* * *

Para que entiendan mi redacción.

-Diálogos.

"_**Pensamientos"**_

* * *

"Enamorada de sus letras"

_Capitulo 1_

_Destino._

Corría de un lado a otro, más que feliz hoy era ese gran día que había estado esperando durante tantos meses, al fin lo conocería, el se había convertido en su amor platónico a pasar de no saber quién era, ni como era.

Akane Tendo, era el nombre de la chica adolescente que revolvía desesperada su armario, en busca del atuendo perfecto. Tenía 17 años, apenas hacia una semana pasada los acababa de cumplir, y como regalo su padre le había comprado un boleto para asistir a la firma de autógrafos de su autor favorito, solo sabía que se llamaba Ranma Saotome, de él ni ella ni nadie sabía algo más este escritor se mantenía en las sombras esta presentación sería su primer aparición pública.

Recordó las palabras de su madre: siempre dejas todo al final.

-Tal vez si estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías. Murmuro la chica, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Encontró entre su ropa, un vestido que quería usar, algo ceñido a su cuerpo pero recatado, nunca mostraba de más por miedo a las reacciones de su padre, era hija única, y siempre la había sobre protegido, termino de ajustar el vestido azul que llevaba, estaba lista entonces lo recordó

-¡El libro! Dijo girando la cabeza hacia los lados

Era lo más importante, y no recordaba donde lo había dejado. _La soledad de los corazones rotos_, de principio el titulo era desalentador pero para ella simplemente era lo mejor que había tenido el gusto de leer. Todos alguna vez han tenido el corazón roto, era sencillo identificarse con las letras de ese libro, poemas, relatos, pensamientos, todo era perfecto para ella a veces sentía como si las líneas tuvieran dedicatoria soñaba con ser esa persona para la que el había escrito los versos románticos que tanto le encantaban.

Continuo arreglándose un simple tono de maquillaje no quería verse artificial, su cabello suelto que ya le llegaba hasta la cintura y con su libro en mano salió feliz de su casa. Esperaba que este fuera el mejor día de muchos otros, desde la muerte de su madre, tan solo había salido un par de veces y solo porque su amigas prácticamente la obligaban a abandonar su casa.

-¡Tendo! ¿Por qué vas tan deprisa?

Escucho una voz familiar y sin detenerse giro a ver quién era, se encontró ahí a Hayato Nozaki, su eterno enamorado llevaba alrededor de dos años pretendiéndola y a su parecer no se daría por vencido.

-Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa, ¡nos vemos luego!.- Dijo despidiéndose del rubio que tristemente la veía marchar.

Corrió a toda velocidad quería ser de las primeras personas en llegar al lugar pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que solo se quedaría en un simple deseo. El lugar parecía estar inundado por adolecentes que ansiosas gritaban, y ahí recordó no solo había escrito su libro favorito sino también una trilogía romántica de la que estaban haciendo una película llamada Amor de tres, ya que no le parecía leer ese tipo de libros se había abstenido a si quiera hojearlo.

-Bueno, espero lograr verlo. Dijo resignada.

Era tímida, no era buena socializando y mucho menos donde no conocía al menos a alguien, le era difícil entablar conversaciones o si quiera saludar a alguien. Miro alrededor, y noto que más y más gente llegaba, y al parecer el autor del libro no se había dignado a llegar.

_**"Debí quedarme un poco con Hayato, si me hubiese acompañado no estaría tan sola ahora". **_Estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria, y solo podía decir que le hablaba a tres personas Hayato, Ukyo y Mamori, ahí acababa su círculo social.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor, enfrente de la biblioteca donde sería la presentación había un parque lleno de aéreas verdes y arboles, miro hasta que localizo una banca, había un chico ahí pero no pensó que él se fuera a molestar si se sentaba a un lado, tímidamente se acerco al otro extremo de la banca y tomo asiento, abrió su libro y una vez más comenzó a leerlo, sin darse cuenta de los ojos azules que la miraban a un lado.

-¿Así que vienes a la firma? Escucho decir. Volteo a ver y lo vio, aperlado, ojos azules y una peculiar trenza, eran las características esenciales de ese chico.

-Si, pero creo que no lograre mi cometido. Contesto mirando hacía el piso.

-Eso parece, aunque me sorprende que vengas con ese libro solamente y no con tres, la mayoría de las personas vienen por esa película que se esta rodando, gracias a ello la trilogía gano fama, pero en cambio ese libro que tienes entre tus manos perdió valor alguno. Contesto el chico, parecía ser de su edad le sorprendía que estuviera ahí, pues hasta ese punto solo había visto chicas.

-No perdió valor, es mi libro favorito y espero regresar a casa con la firma de mi autor favorito en el. Sus ojos brillaron había cierta ilusión en sus palabras.

-Al parecer el autor no se a presentado ¿Piensas esperarlo? Dijo intrigado.

-A sí es, no importa el tiempo que deba hacerlo. Su timidez quedo de lado de cierta forma sintió estar en confianza.

-Pero que niña tan más interesante, ¿me permites tu libro? Dijo apuntando hacía las manos de la chica.

-Claro.- Contesto extrañada, se dio tiempo a observarlo llevaba un traje color azul, con camisa blanca, parecía estar muy formal.

El chico metió su mano a su traje y de ahí saco un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en la portada del libro. Akane sintió como bajo su sangre hasta sus pies, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero antes el hablo.

-Perdona mi descortesía pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?.- Dejo de escribir y volteo a verla

-Akane, Akane Tendo. Contesto extrañada.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Akane, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie mientras se lo daba a Akane sonriendo.

Su cerebro tardo en procesar la información que le acababan de dar, Ranma Saotome, no le quito los ojos de encima mientras lo veía marchar.

-¿Acabo de conocerlo?... ¡Acabo de conocerlo!.- Dijo feliz mientras veía la portada de su libro.

"_Para una verdadera lectora, de mi trabajo preferido. Atte Ranma Saotome"_

El tiempo se le fue mientras veía una y otra vez el autógrafo y la pequeña frase que el le había escrito. Comenzaba a oscurecer, una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda, odiaba y temía las noches, nunca estaba fuera de casa al esconderse el sol. Se levanto de la banca y comenzó a caminar algo apresurada como cuando llego, desgraciadamente se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y por ello debía ir con cuidado, siempre había considerado ser de esas personas que no tienen ni siquiera un poco de suerte cuando lo desean, y esta no era la excepción, faltaban un par de calles para salir del centro y dirigirse directo a su casa, pero su mala suerte aprecio como en otras ocasiones.

-Mira que tenemos aquí.- Dijo un tipo aparentemente ebrio que la miraba de arriba abajo, intento avanzar pero el hombre se lo impido al atravesarse en su camino.-¿Tan rápido quieres irte?.

_Continuara…_

_¡Hola! Espero y esta historia sea de su agrado :D tengo pensando en publicar cada 3 días, y bueno :D espero sus comentarios y ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!._

_Atte: Stmag_


	2. Una noche fuera de casa

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Enamorada de sus letras"

_Capitulo 2_

_Una noche fuera de casa._

-Mira que tenemos aquí.- Dijo un tipo aparentemente ebrio que la miraba de arriba abajo, intento avanzar pero el hombre se lo impido al atravesarse en su camino.-¿Tan rápido quieres irte?.

Sus viejos temores reaparecieron, entro en pánico cuando se sintió acorralada, el hombre aprovecho la situación para sujetarla contra la pared, ni siquiera podía gritar su voz se negaba a salir, seguía en esa obscura calle, para su mala suerte era de noche, tenía que hacer algo o las cosas irían mal.

-Por favor suélteme.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a forcejar asustada, no logro si quiera mover al hombre que la acorralaba.

Con asco sintió como comenzaba a oler su cuello, mientras ella intentaba golpearlo. Logro ver las luces de un coche que se paro enfrente de ellos y lo siguiente que vio fue al hombre volar unos metros hacia el cielo. Entro en shock las cosas pasaron tan rápidamente que desmayo.

Despertó en lo que parecía ser una habitación, a su gusto muy moderna, intento levantarse pero le era difícil, se sentía agotada. Seguía siendo de noche, o al menos eso parecía. Escucho una cerradura girar y ahí lo vio.

\- Al fin despiertas ¿te encuentras bien?. Por azares del destino su salvador había sido nada más y nada menos que Ranma Saotome. Intento hablar pero simplemente no lo logro, movió su cabeza afirmando que se encontraba bien.- Fue una mera coincidencia tomar ese camino, me alegra mucho pues pude intervenir en la situación, asegúrate de no estar al oscurecer en las calles, esta ciudad se a vuelto peligrosa.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Dijo con dificultad.

\- Tal vez las 12, pero no dejaré que te vayas no hasta que estés bien ¿entendido? Dijo el joven mientras la miraba fijamente.

_**"Papá va a matarme"**_ pensó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Te prepararé algo para que comas, no se cocinar una gran variedad de platillos, solo arroz y arroz, y tal vez algo de arroz.

\- El arroz suena bien.- Contesto Akane sonriendo.

El salió de la habitación, mientras ella se embriagaba de su olor, pudo notar que ahí era donde el dormía, Ukyo y Mamori siempre decían que el perfume de hombre era como una droga para las mujeres y al estar ahí lo pudo confirmar.

_**"Pero que hago, mi padre se enfadara, y no solo eso estoy en casa de un desconocido, podría suceder algo malo, podría ser un asesino serial**_". Pensó la chica mientras se levantaba.

Busco sus zapatos y su libro mientras se escabullía, sentía como si estuviera escapando pero eso era mucho mejor a soportar los regaños de su padre cuando llegara a casa. Encontró una ventana se asomo y se encontró con la pequeña gran sorpresa de que se encontraba en un quinto piso de un edificio de apartamentos, sin lugar a dudas, la ventana no le serviría para escapar.

-¿Pero qué intentas hacer?. Escucho decir. Giro lentamente y lo vio ahí llevaba una bandeja con un tazón de arroz y una taza de té.- Si fuera tu no saltaría si llegaras a sobrevivir, el dolor te duraría más de un día o dos.

-No saltaré... es solo que no quiero causar molestias. Dijo apenada.

-Ven acá, vamos a cenar ¿te parece?. Contesto sonriendo el chico.

Salió de la habitación, y vio que no era un departamento tan sencillo como creyó , tenía un comedor, dos habitaciones, una gran sala de estar con una vista panorámica a la ciudad. La dirigió hacía el comedor, había una mesa cuadrada con dos sillas, y una gran cocina. Movió su silla para que ella se sentara y después puso la bandeja frente a ella. Se giro y fue por una tetera que aun humeaba, también tomo una pequeña cacerola donde tenía el arroz recién hecho. Se sirvió una porción y se sentó con ella.

-Gracias por la comida. Dijo Akane.

-De nada, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ceno con alguien. Le contesto sonriendo.

A pesar de que lo acaba de conocer se dio cuenta de que había una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Vives solo?. Pregunto

-¿Acaso vez a alguien?. La pregunta pareció incomodarle.

-Lo siento no quería molestarte. Dijo Akane.

-No me molesta solo que, es difícil de explicar, hace tiempo vivía con una chica, pero ella me dejo por otro y lo que sigue no me gustaría recordarlo.

Aunque las palabras del chico sonaban como si esos recuerdos le fueran indiferentes un silencio incomodo se genero entre ambos. Akane termino de cenar y tomo sus platos y se los llevo a lavarlos.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Dijo Ranma mientras también llevaba sus platos.

\- Ya he causado suficientes molestias. Contesto sonriendo mientras tomaba los platos del chico tambien. Se dio cuenta que había una gran cantidad de platos, tazones, ollas, entre otros acumulados y comenzó a lavarlos.

-De verdad, no es necesario.- Repitió apenado.

-No te preocupes. Dijo Akane

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Akane?. Intento sacar tema de conversación mientras la miraba.

-¿Que podría decir? Tengo 17 años, vivió con mi padre y estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Tienes pareja?. Pregunto mientras observo como la chica comenzaba a ruborizarse.

-No nunca he tenido. Contesto con la cara similar al tono de un tomate.

Ranma sonrió le parecía que tenía un comportamiento bastante tierno.

-¿Y porque vives solo con tu padre? ¿Qué hay de tu madre? Pregunto Ranma .

Akane paró en seco mientras volteo a verlo.

-Murió hace 2 años, cuando regresábamos a casa en una noche, por un asalto. Contesto para después seguir lavando los platos.

En ese momento Ranma quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. No sabía cómo remediar, esa ocurrencia de preguntar sobre su madre era lógico que por algo no la hubiera mencionado.

_**"Idiota, idiota idiota"**_ Pensó el joven con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

Como si leyera su mente Akane le dijo.- No te preocupes no sabías nada, además, no me incomoda hablar de ello, ella murió protegiéndome.

-Aún así siento mi indiscreción, pero te hablaré de mi para compensarlo, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome tengo 18 años, vivió solo, mi padre me abandono porque no tenía idea de cómo mantenerme y nunca conocí a mi madre, soy hijo único hasta donde sé, y hasta hace unos años vivía en un orfanato, no tengo ni idea de cuál es mi motivo en esta vida pero sin duda busco algo, desde hace unos años solo que no logro encontrarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?. Pregunto intrigada.

-Eso de lo que tanto escribo lo que llaman amor, o tal vez amar, alguna vez creí amar, pero solo fue un sueño del que me negaba despertar. Lo he buscado en muchas mujeres pero que te puedo decir ningún viaje fugaz entre piernas me a dado lo que busco.

En ese momento Akane estaba más que roja, no entendía como ese chico podía hablarle así sin ningún escrúpulo.

-De acuerdo, eso último no necesitaba saberlo. Dijo ruborizada.

-Pero necesitaba contarlo era parte de la historia. Contesto riendo.

-¿Y por qué razón escribes? ¿O para quien escribes?. Esa era una pregunta que deseaba formularle desde hace tiempo.

-Escribo para gente que no tiene otro sitio donde caerse muerta más la superficie de un poema, sin ningún motivo más que dar ese pequeño aliento que todos necesitan. Su voz era fluida y romántica.

Escucharlo había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su vida, eso era más que lo que esperaba de una respuesta.

-Increíble. Dijo Akane admirada.

-No hay nada de increíble en mí ni en mi historia. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, siempre tengo que luchar por seguir adelante. Nada me preparo para lo que tenía que enfrentar, pero sin duda alguna si me dieran a elegir una nueva vida volvería a esta, a pesar de todo. Contesto sin perder la sonrisa.

Su charla con él la había dejado maravillada se fue a descansar a la habitación del chico pues el siguiente día sería muy largo enfrentando a su papá.

-Espero no esté muy molesto. Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hola ¿Qué les pareció?... muchas gracias por tan buen recibimiento, y bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo ya que el lunes dudo tener tiempo actualizare hasta el próximo martes.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios *-***_

_**Atte: Stmag**_


	3. Conozcamonos

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

"Enamorada de sus letras"

_Capitulo 3_

_Conozcámonos_

Las horas se fueron rápidamente y la mañana llego, cuando ella desperto logro escuchar ruidos de la cocina, se levanto y ahí estaba, parecía que acababa de ducharse, estaba en un una camisa sin mangas blanca y lo que parecía ser un pantalón pijama.

-Buenos días. Dijo sonrosada.

-Buen día Akane, preparaba el desayuno, ¿te mencione el gran cocinero que soy? Logre hacer dos tazas de café y no solo eso también pan tostado. Decía orgulloso mientras veía su creación.

Akane simplemente le sonrió y feliz se sentó a tomar los alimentos junto a él, después de terminar el desayuno Akane se levanto del asiento e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Gracias por todo Ranma.

\- No hay nada que agradecer ¿ya te irás?. Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, es urgente que me marché. Contesto algo preocupada.

-Al menos deja que te lleve a tu casa.

-De acuerdo. Dudo en aceptar pero pudo notar que el chico era bastante terco y sabía que no ganaría.

Su carro resulto bastante lujosos nunca habría imaginado que un escritor tuviera tantas ganancias para llevar una vida como la que él llevaba. Al llegar a su casa se sintió de cierta forma avergonzada pues era un lugar bastante modesto a comparación de lo que el acostumbraba.

-Así que un Dojo... Cada vez me pareces más interesante Akane ¿Practicas algún tipo de arte marcial. Pregunto mientras estacionaba el vehículo.

-No mi padre lo hacía cuando era joven, si yo hubiera sido varón tal vez el seguiría practicando para él fue una desgracia que fuera mujer. Sus palabras detonaban su tristeza.

-Si hubieras sido varón, creo que no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y eso sería una verdadera desgracia. Contesto el chico sonriendo.

El rubor comenzó a aparecer en la chica, el tenía esa habilidad sobre ella, y estaba segura de que ya lo había notado, cada vez que causaba rubor en ella el sonreía como si supiera perfectamente el efecto que estaba teniendo.

-G-gracias, debo irme. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto pero logro escuchar la voz del chico

-Quisiera verte de nuevo ¿podríamos salir?. Dijo mientras la miraba dese la ventana del vehículo.

-Sí, me gustaría a mí también. Respondió ruborizada

-¿Me darías tu numero?. Le dio un papel y lápiz.

-Sí. Del nerviosismo estuvo a punto de escribirlo mal.-Toma. Dijo dándole el papel.

Entro a su casa, y ahí estaba su padre, no parecía estar molesto simplemente la ignoro cuando ella le aviso que había regresado a casa.

"_**Debí haber llamado" **_Pensó la chica al recostarse en su cama. Ahí encontró su celular que tenía una alerta de mensaje.

_Desconocido: Akane Tendo, ¿te parece si voy mañana a tu casa? Atte. Ranma Saotome_

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente era más que obvio que él estaba interesado en ella, pero no podía negar que dicho interés la ponía muy nerviosa, al ser un chico atractivo podría tener a cualquier otra ¿Qué había en especial en ella?

-Que tramara.- Murmuro la chica.

_Akane: No estoy segura_

No paso ni un minuto cuando el ya había respondido el mensaje.

_Desconocido: Vamos acepta_

_Akane: De acuerdo mañana a las 3 pm._

Estaba completamente inquieta, mañana lo vería de nuevo y no podía esperar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Super corto pero quería retomar el fic siento mucho mi ausencia pero tenia que delimitar mis prioridades, y bueno no quería descuidar el estudio, me conozco y una vez que comienzo a escribir no paro asi que tuve que esperar a terminar mis labores estudiantiles.**_

_**Espero y no olviden esta historia!**_

_**Proxima actualización… probablemente la próxima semana :) **_

_**Atte: Stmag**_


	4. ¿Un sueño?

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

Para que entiendan mi redacción.

-Diálogos.

"_**Pensamientos"**_

"Enamorada de sus letras"

_Capítulo 4_

_¿Un sueño?_

_Desconocido: Vamos acepta_

_Akane: De acuerdo mañana a las 3 pm._

Estaba completamente inquieta, mañana lo vería de nuevo y no podía esperar.

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ni siquiera había notado cuando fue que cayo dormida, apenas y consiguió girar un poco la cabeza para ver la hora, como estaba en pleno receso académico no se había estado preocupando por la hora en la que despertaba o por la hora en la que e dormía, miro atentamente sus ojos aun tardaban en enfocar, cuando lo noto 2:00pm, se exalto, nunca había dormido tanto, y su padre solía despertarla para antes de las 10:00am.

"**_Papa debe seguir molesto, muy molesto" _**

Corrió, por todos lados, preparo la ducha, eligió ropa, de un momento a otro parecía que un torbellino había arrasado su habitación. Estaba lista, tenía unos jeans un poco ajustados, y una blusa amarilla acorde a la temporada un poco corta. Salió y le sorprendió no estaba ahí a su padre, entonces opto por dejar una nota avisando que regresaría pronto, apenas terminaba de cerrar la puerta de su casa, cuando lo vio ahí estaba el dedicándole la más cálida de las sonrisas, el estiro su mano para tomar la suya, apenad la sujeto y comenzaron a caminar.

_Continuara…._

_Nota: Hola…Si bien, me he ausentado por mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, con el propósito principalmente, el terminar todos los fics que deje inconclusos. Una pequeña probadita para retomar, la historia. De Igual forma subiré pequeños fragmentos de las otras historias, para retomarlas, esperen el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte.: stmag _


	5. Un dia perfecto

"**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen sin a su autora la gran Rumiko Takahashi esta historia la hago con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro".**

Para que entiendan mi redacción.

-Diálogos.

"**_Pensamientos"_**

"Enamorada de sus letras"

_Capítulo 5_

_Un día perfecto_

-Te ves preciosa. Dijo Ranma

-M-muchas gracias…- Bajo la mirada mientras sentía como la sangre fluía hacia su cabeza.

Iba inhibida era extraño caminar a su lado, apenas y podía creerlo, por fin tenía el gusto de conocerlo, saber que había profundidad detrás de esos párrafos que le podían transmitir tantos sentimientos y podían cambiar su sentido del humor de un momento a otro.

-¿En qué piensas?. Preguntó Ranma quien notaba a su acompañante en otro mundo.

-Uhm… no es nada. Le dedico su mejor sonrisa, sentía que lo conocía desde hace años.

-Bueno, te debo una buena comida, la última vez solo te ofrecí arroz. Dijo el apenado.

-Y más arroz, pero no debes preocuparte fue un lindo detalle.

-¿Por cierto tuviste problemas con tu padre?.

-En realidad no lo sé, él me ha evitado, supongo que debe estar muy molesto.

-Ya veo por ahora olvídate de eso quieres. La tomó por los hombros, de un momento a otro iban caminando mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo, como una pareja.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? Pregunto ligeramente sonrosada

-Te encantara sirven comida deliciosa. Respondió Ranma

Al llegar sonrió, después de ver los lujos que rodeaban al chico, y ver su sencillez, la atrapaba un poco más. Y ahí estaban en un sencillo lugar donde servían ramen.

-Me encanta el ramen. Dijo Akane

Al entrar y sentarse en la barra, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo estaba extasiada, cada gesto, cada movimiento, lo grababa en su mente.

"**¿Qué hay detrás de aquellas palabras? No parece sufrir por un amor imposible"** Pensó Akane.

Ella seguía sumergida en el misterio que guardaba el autor de su libro, quería saber que había detrás de cada frase.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Dijo Akane

-Claro aún no servirán nuestro ramen. Respondió el

-Hay una frase de la que me he acordado… Habrá un amor en tu vida tan fuerte, que te destruirá por completo. Después solo amarás por trozos… ¿De dónde salió aquello? . Dijo Akane

Ranma salto una carcajada, y se tomó un momento del mentón.

-¿Acaso lo has aprendido todo?

-Podría ser. Respondió ella

-Vaya, veamos… Recuerdo que ese día, todo me había salido mal, mí entonces novia se acababa de marchar, me derrumbe en la cama y decidí que sería mejor dormir, pero entonces me levante, tome mis apuntes y eso salió, junto con todo lo que había estado reprimiendo, me sentía destruido.

-Increíble…- Para ella la respuesta que él le había dado era lo que esperaba, lo que había imaginado.

-¿Es raro el amor no?... Basta del libro es hora de comer.

Ambos observaron cómo sus grandes platos eran colocados enfrente de ellos.

-Gracias por la comida.- Dijeron al unisón.

_Continuara…._

_Nota: Nueva actualización! Gracias por su paciencia! Estaré retomando esta historia junto con otra que actualmente estoy escribiendo! Los invito a pasar a leerla! _

_Estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible, también las otras historias que tengo pendiente._

_Atte.: stmag _


End file.
